The Succubi's Secret
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna is a Succubus, hiding in human form to stalk her current prey, a young woman named Elsa. However, the more Anna has gotten to know Elsa, the more she's started to fall in love with her. Tonight, she decides to confess the truth to her new love. (Elsanna, Modern/Succubus AU, futanari)


Tonight was the night that Anna was going to do it. It was going to be the night she laid everything out on the table for her college roommate and tell her the truth. The night was going to absolutely perfect if her plan worked, and potentially go absolutely horrible if not. Due to Anna's mischievous nature, the prospect of either of these things excited her, though she naturally would prefer the former as opposed to the latter.

First things first, Anna was a succubus. She was a succubus decreed to only have sex with men, as was part of her decree and something she was bound to, whether she liked it or not.

But the moment she was in search of her prey on the lowly college campus, she spotted Elsa departing from a class, and she was stunned by her beauty. She was captivated, she was enthralled, she was almost obsessed with it. Such feelings are unbecoming of a succubus whose sole duty is to drain such desires of the carnal and the mental, and send it to the other side, and if the soul just so happens to be taken with it, to send that as well. Forced into a life of servitude until they are decreed to become a succubus or an incubus themselves. Although Anna personally, only saved that part of things for the ones she deemed scumbags. They were far more deserving in her eyes of such a fate, and they tasted better going down.

But back to the subject at hand, the moment she saw Elsa she was captivated, she wanted her, she wanted to take her, and wanted to make her, hers. Decree or no decree, she would find a way.

Her initial pursuit was simple enough. As a Succubus, she could take any form she pleased, thus she decided to play the role of the innocent new student. It wouldn't take much effort to corrupt the minds and the whims of those in charge to ensure she was not only recognized as a student, but that she would be made Elsa's roommate, once that was complete, all that was left was getting close to her. That was part two.

For the past sixth months, Anna and Elsa had become very close friends, Anna having learned all she could about her new prey and getting all the more enamoured with her. She learned she spoke three languages other than English; Norwegian, Spanish and French. She learned that she was a lesbian, only preferring women, which turned Anna on even more. She learned more about Elsa that by now, she knew Elsa better than she knew herself.

Now, her plan was finally in motion and it was time for her to make her move. She spied Elsa one night on her bed, studying for a test she had in a few weeks. She seemed stressed, but Anna knew she would gladly be helping Elsa take the night off.

"Oh Elsa!" She cooed playfully, in a rather sing-songy voice.

Elsa looked up from her work, removing her glasses. "O,h what is it, Anna?" She said, not really sounding in the mood. She had gotten used to her roomates playful little antics and while she adored them, she had to focus on her work.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked after slipping her arms around Elsa's shoulders.

"Work, which seems to be all I'm good for as of late," Elsa replied while stroking her hand across her hair in an exasperated fashion. "Studying for this test. Trying to take care of things in the student body, trying to get a few other things finished. It sometimes feels like I'm doing this all by myself."

Anna sighed while stroking Elsa's forehead. "It's too bad we don't have a class together this semester," she remarked.

"Yes," Elsa said as she sighed. "I could always depend on you to come through for me."

"Yes," Anna said, beginning to turn on her charms as her hands circled Elsa's temple. "I want to be, so very badly." she said in a cooed tone.

"I want you too," Elsa said as her head started to fall backwards into Anna's embrace. "I-I mean... I want you to be with me in, class.." she managed to get out as her voice trailed off with a small sigh.

"Not as bad as I want," Anna continued as her fingers trailed along Elsa's collarbone. "I always enjoy our time together, I almost never want it to stop." she continued as her fingers started to trail over Elsa's collarbone and perilously close to the top of her bra under her shirt.

Elsa continued to sigh as she began to be taken in by Anna's advances.

"Me too," Elsa remarked, gasping as Anna's hands trailed at the top of her bra.

Elsa had at times thought of Anna in this way, but never thought her body would respond so naturally to acting upon it. Anna's hands trailed over the top of Elsa's bra as she continued reaching down from above and slid both hands under the top of her bra and began caressing what was underneath.

"Do you want this to stop?" Anna asked, as her hands continued to caress under Elsa's bra.

Elsa continued to intently sigh. "N-No..." she replied, before deeply sighing. "What are you doing to me..." she said, almost in a whisper as her voice trailed off and moans began to escape.

Anna smiled as she reached deeper into her bra and gripped what was there and began massaging at it slowly and intently before bringing her hands down so she could position herself beside Elsa instead of above her. As Elsa's eyes opened in between moans and their gaze met one another. Anna could feel their faces getting closer, their lips in particular.

Yes, this is what Anna wanted, this was what she had been waiting on. This very moment, Elsa was finally going to be hers, just as she set out to do.

And yet...

Anna pulled away immediately and frustratedly.

"I'm sorry," Anna started. "But I can't do this, not this way."

Elsa looked confused, although seemed to regain herself almost instantaneously, it wasn't as if she didn't still want Anna, but her body was no longer burning for it as intensely as it was prior.

"W-what do you mean?" Elsa asked her friend.

"I mean, I want this, I do.." Anna continued. "I've wanted this since the moment I first laid eyes on you," she admitted. "But... I can't lie to you, anymore."

Elsa turned her head, confused, but listening. "Lie to me?" she asked. "What do you mean, Anna?"

Anna put both of her hands together, it was supposed to be easier than this, but she threw both her hands in the direction of the floor in frustration at how difficult it was coming out. She was supposed to be far more confident than this, she had been designed to be more confident and sure of herself than this, but whenever around Elsa, she felt as mortal as she.

"This is, who I am.." Anna started. "But... it's not all, that I am." she said, looking downward. "And if I'm gonna have you, I want you to know.. all that I am." she sighed as she finally got that part out and sat on her bed.

Elsa was very confused at her roommate's words, but she decided that now was the time to be understanding, though she didn't understand all she was referring to, she wanted to be there for her. What kind of friend would she be if we didn't? Though she was not too hot on the reality that Anna had been keeping things from her, if her personality wasn't what she was lying about, what was it? At least her personality was true, but if her personality is genuine, then what wasn't? Elsa decided not to try to decode this by analyzing her friend, she decided to listen instead.

"Then, what's wrong?" Elsa finally asked.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "It really doesn't make sense, nothing should be wrong. I was not built to be like this." Anna replied.

"What do you mean?" Elsa said, sitting next to Anna.

Anna turned her head to glance in Elsa's direction. "I'm...afraid." Anna finally admitted.

Embracing Anna, Elsa shushed her, stroking her hair. "It's alright... You can tell me whatever is wrong, Anna," she said in a soft reassuring voice.

The succubus gulped, before she finally confessed the truth of what she really was, the lie she had been telling herself and Elsa these past few months. She only prayed to whatever dark god she served for forgiveness.

"Elsa... I'm a demon," she spoke. "I'm a succubus."

She expected Elsa to be in shock about that, but all she heard was a little giggle, a soft pleasant giggle.

"Anna, don't be silly," Elsa remarked. "Come on, this is a joke right?"

Shaking her head, Anna decided to reveal her true form to Elsa. She closed her eyes and a bright blue flame enveloped her body. She shed her human skin, her clothes changing from normal pyjamas into a sexy, skin-tight turquoise outfit with navy highlights and long gloves on her arms. In her hair grew a set of four horns the same colour as her outfit and her eyes took a shade of gold.

Gasping, Elsa was taken aback by Anna's sudden change in appearance. "Anna... You really are a demon."

Anna nodded. "I'm sorry... I've been stalking you for months now. I wanted to make you my prey but... I've now come to see you as a friend, someone I truly love."

Elsa seemed taken slightly aback by the reveal, but she hadn't gotten up and left the room yet, so Anna perceived that as a plus.

"This, is what I was afraid to show you." Anna continued. "What I really am.." she said.

"So, since the very beginning, you only became my friend, out of conquest?" Elsa asked, sounding slightly let down.

"That is always my intentions, by nature of being a succubus I am bound to that desire," she explained. "But..."

"But what?" Elsa questioned, frustration beginning to rise in her voice.

"I am only supposed to feel that way, about men." Anna admitted, as Elsa turned her head at the statement. "That is what I am bound to," she sighed. "So when I first laid eyes on you and felt the same thing, I didn't understand why."

Anna turned her head and looked down towards the ground, obviously reminiscing.

"I thought," she began. "I thought that I was given a clarity by the dark beings that did this to me. I thought they were rewarding me for my servitude by allowing me to expand these emotions and feelings." she continued. "When I first changed myself to seduce you, I came up to you with all the confidence born within me as a succubus with every intention of you being my prey, my proof, my promotion. Because I felt that was what was being offered to me. The impenetrable armour I carried throughout my servitude was finally being recognized and rewarded."

Elsa paused for a moment, before crossing her arms. "And?" she asked, sounding slightly miffed. "Then, what happened?" she asked.

"But then, you shattered it all," Anna confessed, looking up at Elsa. "The moment you said hi, to me."

Elsa, whom not but a few moments ago would be on the verge of asking Anna to leave, found herself stunned, her mouth slightly agape though her arms were still crossed, her eyes reflected the surprise of the words she heard. Even more so, she was fixated on Anna's eyes, which read of frustration, but not the kind that would be perceived as anger towards her. Elsa instead, watched those very eyes begin to fill with something unbecoming of a succubus.

"And, for the first time in.. I don't know, " Anna began, shaking her head as her eyes began to slightly well. "Forever. I felt something different, something I hadn't felt since I was human. A side of myself I thought I'd buried with the first soul I took." she continued as it began to flow, slowly but unmistakenly. "And I wanted more than you to be prey to me. I wanted to know you, I wanted to spend time with you, I wanted to find ways to make you happy without having to use my powers. I wanted something real." she said.

Anna closed her eyes, the truth started to overwhelm finally overwhelm her.

"But look at me," she began again. "I can't be real, nothing I am can be real. I was designed to seduce and use people for my own means, plotting their own desires against them." she sobbed. "But I can't do that to you. I won't allow myself to do that to you." she sobbed.

Elsa listened, as she began to finally move closer to the sobbing Anna.

"But I've been this way for so long, I've forgotten what real feels like." She continued. "I don't even know if you-"

Anna was cut off by feeling Elsa grab her hands, as she lifted her head and looked up into Elsa's eyes, her friend stared back at her with a different expression, there was no smile, but there was calm. Something she was not expecting. Elsa sat at the same level Anna was and closed her eyes, before placing Anna's hands on both sides of her face and gripping them gently. Anna didn't know what to do, but her hands didn't move from Elsa's face, they seemed to only soften against the feeling of her skin, before she felt a sigh escape from herself and her shoulders ease.

Elsa smiled, as if sensing it happen. "You see?" Elsa began as she opened her eyes, looking up at Anna with an eased expression. "I'm real," she stated.

Anna couldn't find the words to say anything, she could only feel herself breathing deeply before her breath stilled at Elsa's hands then moving to feel her own face. She hadn't felt something so genuine in years, centuries even. It wasn't the action of Elsa touching her face, it was her doing it of her own free will. Anna realized she had forgotten what that felt like, and was overcome with the desire to never forget it again.

Elsa's hands cupped Anna's face, as Anna's hands rested upon her own. "And so are you..." she finished, referring to Anna as she felt tears stream gently down Anna's face and between her fingertips.

Before Anna could gasp again as her voice began breaking, Elsa had kissed her lips. The first real kiss she had ever felt since before she was destined to this fate. The succubus side of her knew nothing about this, but something else was waking up inside of her that she thought had long since been buried. She could feel Elsa waking it up, with every second that the kiss continued to linger. Though it could never overpower the carnal desires the succubus fate had laid upon her, it was overpowering the armour it had placed around her heart, and she could feel it fully beginning to melt away. Though a part of her wanted to pull away, as so many years having that armour encasing her heart gave her such a feeling of security... the moment Elsa wrapped her arms around her to deepen the kiss, it was gone. All of it... and Anna knew she wasn't going anywhere.

As they continued to kiss, Anna could feel Elsa's tongue enter her mouth, kissing her with pure genuine love. For once, Anna was enjoying this encounter. No feeding on spirit energy, just pure enjoyment.

Elsa could feel the kiss overtaking her, not due to any powers from Anna, but the warmth she was beginning to feel inside. She didn't know it would affect her so strongly, but at the same time, she didn't care that it did. She felt herself gasping as her body began falling back onto the bed as she could feel Anna's lips pressing deeper into hers as she fell onto her back and felt herself fully submit to the deep kiss Anna was giving her in return. Anna positioned herself to lay on top of Elsa as she looked down into her eyes and stroked her hair. No words even needed to be said between them, outside of a small laugh the both of them shared. In a 'can you believe this is happening' type of manner.

For once, Anna was happy that Elsa decided that her night clothes would be the long short sleeve shirt and panties combination tonight. Anna usually found herself at odds at wanting to jump on Elsa when she walked around the dorm in it, but tonight, she could actually take full advantage... the soft smile she gave to Elsa also carried this knowledge behind it.

Anna leaned down and kissed Elsa's lips once more, pressing her tongue against hers as Elsa willingly submitted. Anna's hand began sliding down Elsa's body and across her stomach which had been exposed by her shirt slightly coming up when they'd fallen backwards, as she trailed her fingers along Elsa's stomach she then slid them into her panties and began to rub her. Elsa responded with a slight gasp that was quickly silenced by Anna pressing her lips deeply against hers again. As Elsa's moans carried through their kiss her body responded by arching at the sensation and Anna could feel the results of her actions beneath her fingertips as Elsa's body began to respond. This only drove Anna to continue to rub more intently as Elsa's hand reached down to place it on top of Anna's as it continued to rub inside of the panties that Elsa had now placed her hand on top of.

It didn't take long for that sensation to cause Anna to break from their kiss temporarily, not because she didn't want to continue kissing her, but because she wanted to taste her. Not fully, not yet, she needed to control herself, this wasn't a night she wanted to end fast, and she wanted to keep her powers in check, and instead use the knowledge that came with them to her advantage. She'd never attempted just using her knowledge, instead of the powers that came with it. Better now than ever. With that thought, Anna kissed down Elsa's body and above her panties. She gently rubbed where it had gotten wet as Elsa moaned gently whilst staring down at her. Anna smiled up at Elsa before placing her tongue at the wettest point and beginning to suck there through her panties while pressing her tongue into that very spot.

Elsa responded with a loud moan that she had to try to stifle after the first two seconds or risk waking up the entire floor. She gripped Anna's sheets with intensity nearly pulling them off as her body began to arch at the sensations that Anna was making her feel. This only seemed to motivate Anna further, as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's legs, holding her waist against her mouth and embracing it as she continued to deeper and more intensely caress the area with her tongue and sucking more passionately. As Elsa's panties continued to show the result of Anna's actions, Elsa's moans continued to dictate how intensely it was getting to her. Anna used this to predict the moment she could feel Elsa about to climax, and she used that knowledge to slow down, and take advantage of it's sensitivity.

After a moment of this, Anna lifted her head, staring at Elsa whom was flat on her back at that moment and breathing intensely.

"I think," Anna began. "We should move this to your bed?"

Elsa sighed contently with a slight laugh as she looked around and saw she'd near torn all the covers off of Anna's, and she gently nodded with the sound that came with the gesture. Anna climbed up Elsa's body as she sat up and the two kissed deeply again before standing.

Elsa then started to push Anna onto the bed nearby, holding and stroking the unnatural material of her attire. She closed her eyes and continued kissing her sweetly, becoming more turned on by the second as they landed upon her bed.

Anna rolled them both over, gazing down at Elsa with her natural eyes. She smiled, grinning. "Thank you... Elsa," she said, her cheerful expression returning. "May I... Ummm..."

The blonde nodded. "Go ahead, Anna. I don't mind at all."

Stripping Elsa naked within seconds, Anna soon found herself face to face with Elsa's hairy mound, stroking it gently and making her lover whimper gently. She knew how she could pleasure this, but then knew of a way she could make this so much more enjoyable for them both.

"You know," Anna began. "When I said earlier, about what I was bound to. There's always a few loopholes, if you're smart enough to do the research."

Elsa smiled. "I'm guessing you were one of the few?" she said in a slightly teasing manner.

"Perhaps," Anna replied with the confident smirk returning.

With a snap of her fingers, Elsa's body changed and shifted, her labia soon taking the shape of a beautiful erect cock.

"Oh my..." Elsa gasped, mortified before looking Anna and laughing. "You are full of surprises tonight."

"Honestly," Anna continued. "I'd never tried that before tonight. Because I never thought I'd ever use it."

"Beginner's luck," Elsa replied, still staring at what Anna had created. "That's why you were always my lab partner."

"Touche," Anna replied as she began to stroke Elsa's cock slowly which caused Elsa to begin gasping as she watched it happen as it caused her to fall back onto her elbows, as she watched Anna smile at her as she watched her reaction.

Anna responded to this by leaning down and taking it slowly into her mouth, and that sensation caused Elsa to fall back fully onto her bed and moan in ways she could no longer stifle.

Elsa blushed, watching as Anna held her new length in her mouth and started to suck softly, kissing and slurping as she made her way up the shaft. She moaned, arching her head back.

Feeling her partners lustful energy flow through her body, Anna started to suck her deeply. She grabbed the sides of Elsa's length, rubbing her hands along its surface.

Biting her lip, Elsa pressed Anna's head down, hoping her moaning couldn't be heard in the other rooms in their dorm. Anna's mouth was so warm and sweet, her tongue massaging the sweet length she now possessed.

She hadn't felt anything so heavenly in all her life.

The moans continued as Anna continued to take her shaft deep into her mouth. moving in an up and down motion slowly. Elsa moaned louder as she could feel Anna's tongue continue to massage and caress against it as she continued her movement. Anna's eyes caught Elsa's and the gaze of love within them was too much for Elsa to take, she was going to climax and there was no stopping it. Anna smiled internally as she saw this reaction and felt the throbbing from Elsa's shaft in reply. She responded by bobbing her head up and down rhythmically as she continued to take the shaft before increasing the intensity of both her mouth and her hands. She wanted to milk as much out of it as she could..and after riling up Elsa earlier, she knew there was a lot that had built up.

The blonde's moans turned into intense panting as Anna picked up her pace, Elsa's eyes glanced down at Anna as she continued passionately, the sight of watching what she was doing only served to drive her even more into their passionate wave, overwhelming her intensely. Anna's eyes glanced up to meet Elsa's as she continued to move more intensely and narrowing her eyes in passion and adoration. Elsa threw her head back after their eyes met and let forth a moan that the entire floor and the one below it were bound to have heard, but she didn't care. She felt herself climaxing and the sensation of it all flowing out of her only to feel the continued sucking from Anna as she continued to swallow every drop made Elsa's body begin to shake. Elsa reached out with her hand to grab Anna's head again, but the sensation was too good that all she managed was a moan and gripping back onto the sheets.

As Anna continued to swallow more of it down she was unrelenting with the passion she continued to suck along the shaft with, taking it all..and then some. When she finally removed her mouth from the shaft she held it within her hand, continuing to stroke it slowly as she watched Elsa laying there panting heavily. She climbed up on top of Anna and straddled her before Elsa turned her head to Anna and their eyes met again, this time with the desperate love they both seemed to have for one another, Anna leaned down and kisses Elsa's lips deeply and lovingly. They held the kiss for what felt like minutes of continued passionate kissing till Anna began grinding her waist against Elsa's shaft, which brought back a small moan from Elsa as Anna kissed her to stifle it once more and began continuing to grind her waist against Elsa's shaft which was starting to get hard again.

Spreading her legs, Anna gladly let Elsa slide her member between her legs, her outfit disappearing into sparkling blue dust. Elsa's cock soon entered Anna's pussy and the succubus soon found herself riding her lover.

Elsa gripped Anna's butt, pulling the strawberry blonde close to her so they could feverishly kiss. Their arms clung to each other's bodies, both of them making out passionately as Elsa pumped Anna with her cock.

Moans escaped Anna's mouth has her body began to glow a faint aura, absorbing the pleasure from Elsa. She was deeply in love and satisfied with her sustenance.

"I've never felt it, like this before," Anna said as she sighed contently as she allowed Elsa's pleasure to absorb into her.

She did this not in a way that was stealing it, but more so a two-way street where they were in a constant flow of giving to each as if they shared one breath and one heartbeat, almost as if.. they were... one.

This sensation began to overwhelm Anna, for the first time that she'd ever been overwhelmed as a Succubus.

"Not just this sensation. I've never felt this way before." Anna admitted.

"Even as a human?" Elsa questioned.

"Ever..." Anna answered, as the moans began to escape her further as she began to glow once more.

Elsa took this initiative to turn them both over to where she was in a dominant position on top of her.

Anna almost didn't realize what had happened, but before she could say anything, she looked up into Elsa's eyes, which were staring down at her with a glance that said all it needed to. Anna felt her body relax as her legs slid down the back of Elsa's thighs.

"I love you, truly..." Elsa softly admitted.

Anna gasped, as the mere presence of those words caused a single stream of tears to fall from her eyes. Before she could reply, Elsa had pressed deeply into her and Anna let out a deep moan as she gripped her hands into Elsa's arms as Elsa continued to thrust slowly inside of her. Anna felt her back falling onto the bed as her moans continued. For the first time in her life as succubus, she felt willingly submissive. She was never the submissive, not till this moment.

As Anna's moans continued to carry through the dorm, Elsa's thrusts continued to fill her, both the pleasure they reciprocated within one another, as well as the constant pulsing Anna felt whenever Elsa paused to hold a thrust inside of her drove her absolutely crazy each time she did it.

As Elsa slowly pulled out before thrusting back in intensely and frequently, Anna could feel her legs willingly wrapping around Elsa's waist pulling her deeper in with each thrust as the constant pulsing of Elsa's shaft continued to drive itself deeper inside of her.

Elsa leaned down at their most passionate and pressed her lips deeply into Anna's as the thrusting continued. Anna could only hold onto the kiss for a few moments before she could feel the faint glow around them, carrying a warmth and fire with it that she had never felt before. It seemed to envelop the both of them instead of just Anna herself.

Anna tried to bring herself to say Elsa's name to tell her of this new development, but Elsa kept thrusting into her and it just kept her deeper and she only managed to moan her name instead as Elsa leaned down further onto her and all Anna could do was grip the back of her head and with each thrust from Elsa, Anna felt her legs tightening around her waist, through their shared pleasure Anna could feel when Elsa was about to climax.

Anna had never ever let anyone truly cum inside of her..she could always use her spell or her succubi whims to prevent her from needing to truly feel that aspect of her pleasure. Often because she didn't care enough to experience anything they got, more so the pleasure she got from draining it from them. But this wasn't draining, this was a mutual two-way street of pleasure they were sharing and this was driving Anna deeper in love both mentally and physically than she'd ever felt before. If there was ever going to be one she let everything wash over her with and the one to unleash everything within her with, she wanted it to be Elsa. Just her...only her.

"Anna..!" Elsa started, her voice starting to quiver. "I...I'm-!"

"Don't say it, my love," Anna interrupted. "I just want to feel it. I just want to feel you. Only you!" she proclaimed as loudly as her voice could carry as Elsa's thrusts pushed deeper inside of her.

Their heat building, Elsa's pulsing out of control, it felt like there was, even more coming this time, but Anna didn't care, she was Elsa's...and Elsa was hers. With one final thrust, Anna could feel everything cumming inside of her. As Elsa's waist pulsed as it pumped more inside of her as well as her rod continued to fill her deeper, Anna whose legs untied themselves from around Elsa's waist at the sensation, pulled their way back around her waist and pulled her in deeper.

Both Anna and Elsa could feel and hear themselves moaning at the sensation, how loud they were, neither cared. The light enveloping them both, they didn't care. Anna had feared what the flame enveloping them both, she feared perhaps she'd lost control and that the natural powers of the succubus would take Elsa's soul away from her. But there they were, laying on top of one another, panting as if they had no stamina left. And for once, Anna never felt more complete in her entire life. She felt every bit of her lover's orgasm, and that in combination with allowing it to be unleashed inside of her as intensely as it was, brought her the closest feeling to one herself as she had ever experienced as a succubus. The kind of feeling she knew nothing would ever top.. and the kind of feeling she didn't want with anyone else. No one else, but Elsa.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked, causing Anna to turn her head towards her in question as they both had collapsed on one another and were breathing heavy.

"What, do you mean?" Anna asked, through heavy breathing.

"You just say, you didn't have that kind of feeling with anyone else," Elsa remarked. "Then you say you didn't want it with anyone else, no one else, but me." Elsa finished as she lifted her head to look Anna in the eyes.

"I didn't, say anything," Anna remarked. "But I thought it, and more than that, in the deepest part of my heart, I felt it." she admitted with a sigh.

Elsa smiled. "Well, then I heard you," she said as she stroked her head.

Anna didn't care about the how, or the why, Elsa could feel or read the thoughts she just had. She could only muster enough energy to ask one more thing of her best friend, now lover.

"Kiss me..." Anna requested, in a tone so submissive it shocked even her.

Elsa smiled as she stroked Anna's cheek. "Is that your final answer?"

"I didn't know, I was being tested." Anna joked to her.

"Well with me, as you know," Elsa teased, remarking her studying mindset that Anna often teased. "It's always a test."

"Did I pass?" Anna asked, playing along.

"For the rest of your life..." Elsa answered, looking deep into Anna's eyes, with a glance there was nothing but love within.

Anna didn't say anything, she had unknowingly already undone the spell which had given Elsa her extra member and felt nothing but her body laying on top of her, but right now, that's all she wanted.

"I love you...Elsa" Anna remarked.

"Show me.." Elsa said with a smile.

Anna gripped Elsa's head gently with her and pulled her down into a kiss that Elsa was already leaned into, as their bodies continued to press into one another as they finally relaxed, Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's body one last time, submitting her body fully to her. There was no mistaking it, for the first time in forever, Anna was genuinely happy, and for the first time in... ever, Anna knew..she had found the one.

And for some reason as soon as that thought crossed her mind, almost as if she could feel something like a whisper from Elsa's mind, she felt the same words whisper in the centre of her mind in a voice that sounded distinctly like Elsa's.

"So do I."

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here's another one of the fics I wrote with Carra. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
